Todo ha Cambiado
by Umeko-chan
Summary: Tan dificil es expresar los sentimientos a una persona...especialmente di la conoces durante toda tu vida


**Todo ha cambiado**

Autora: Misao-Maru

Pareja: RenjiXRukia

Canción: "Todo ah cambiado" Canal Magdalena

Nota: Este fic se lo dedico principalmente a mi amiga Neji-Hime, que al igual que yo le encanta esta pareja y por supuesto a todos los que me conocen… espero que les guste.

_No hay explicación..._

_Solo sucedió…_

_Talvez excedimos el..._

_Limite de la amistad…_

Caminaba por las solitarias calles del Seireitei… pensaba en mis sentimientos…. Precisamente en lo que sentía por mi amiga… mi compañera de juegos…. Mi compañía…

-Eh! Renji! Que estas haciendo aquí?

No podía ser cierto…. A alguien no le a pasado que justo cuando piensa en alguien esa persona aparece? Bueno, a mí me acaba de pasar... Rukia me gritaba sentada de la rama del árbol de cerezo más grande del Seireitei… igual como cuando éramos niños…

Decido acercarme.

-Pues solo daba un paseo… no estas muy grande para estar subida en el árbol? Realmente sigues siendo una niña pequeña….

-Hump! ¬¬ Eso no te importa! Eres un mal educado… yo te saludo y me sales con eso... Porque no subes un rato?

-Esta bien…

Con toda la agilidad posible subo rápidamente al árbol, se ve que ella esta asombrada, lo noto en su cara, me gusta sentir que me presta y llamo de alguna forma su atención... Me siento grande…

-Se ve hermoso desde acá... no te parece Renji?

-Tienes razón….

Comienza a hablarme… yo solo la escucho… me encanta su voz... tiene algo que me hace temblar…. me dejo llevar por el aroma que desprenden sus ropas… me cuenta cosas de su escuadrón, de lo bien que lo ah pasado últimamente, y su sonrisa aflora en su rostro…. Ese rostro que hace que me vuelva loco de solo mirarlo y a la vez que me intimida con sus oscuros ojos... una oscuridad que temo pero a la vez que deseo… me dice que ahora su relación con Kuchiki-Taichou a mejorado bastante y ya es capaz de decirle lo que le gusta o no, puede darle su opinión sin ningún temor…

_Talvez fue tu voz… amiga…_

_Tu dedicación_

_Tu sonrisa tu pasión_

_Tu rebelde corazón_

-eh, Renji…. Me estas escuchando?' parece que estas aburrido…

-No es eso…. Si te estoy escuchando….

-mmmmm últimamente andas extraño….

-A que te refieres?'

-Por donde quieres que empiece'? Andas raro en todo sentido…

-Como es eso? Explícate mejor

-Bueno… en primer lugar andas solo… y me parece extraño porque siempre estas con Hisagi o con Kira…

-Ahhh… lo que pasa es que solo eh estado pensando…. Y necesitaba estar solo para hacerlo…. Así que preferí andar solo….

-Ah…. Y en que estas pensando si se puede saber?

-En que te amo…

_Tu, amiga de ayer…_

_Tu bien sabes que…_

_Todo ha cambiado…_

_Para siempre…_

Te sonrojas por el comentario… ya no puedo hacer nada para remediar el error… las palabras salieron solas…. No puedo decir nada para arreglar el problema… el sentimiento que más trate de ocultar en el por momento salio de mis labios como si fuera un simple saludo…. me miras y yo también….

-Renji… yo….

-No es necesario que digas nada… no quiero ni un si ni un no…no tienes el deber de hacerlo….

Miento… soy un mentiroso… si quiero una respuesta…si quiero saber si siente algo… aunque no sea un sentimiento igual al mío…. Pero tengo miedo… miedo a ser rechazado… miedo a perder toda esta amistad forjada con años de compañía y confianza… perder con solo unas palabras algo que tanto me costo conseguir…

Porque tenia que pasar esto? Porque tenia que echar a perder algo tan bello?

Mi corazón anhela una respuesta... Pero mi mente no podría soportar perderla…

_Y ahora sabes que mi corazón_

_Lo ah confundido todo por amor_

_Cada día que pasa sin ti_

_La vida se me escapa_

_Siento que muere otra vez mi corazón…_

_-_Lamento haberte incomodado Rukia… será mejor que me valla… se hace tarde y no puedo llegar tarde al cuartel…

Bajo lo mas rápido que puedo del árbol y comienzo a correr…. Escucho tu voz a lo lejos llamándome… pero no puedo parar…… No quiero parar…. Te necesito…. Quiero estar a tu lado… pero se que tu no deseas lo mismo…. A medida que voy corriendo mis lágrimas comienzan a brotar…. No quiero llorar… no debo llorar… los Shinigamis no tenemos sentimientos… no tenemos corazón… pero… pero… porque siento este dolor en mi pecho? Porque me siento como un idiota? Como un niño? Soy un egoísta… siempre quise estar con ella… pero nunca pensé si ella quería lo mismo…

Debería haber seguido amándola en secreto… como un guardián… protegiéndola… queriéndola pero en la oscuridad… si, a si debería haber sido…

_Cargo, un amor a escondidas_

_Si tu no estas conmigo_

_Siento que muere otra vez_

_Mi corazón…_

Logro llegar a mi habitación, sin ser interrumpido por nadie… pero cual es mi sorpresa… allí… parada junto a mi cama, esta ella…. No se como reaccionar… no se como llego ahí… no se porque esta aquí… no se nada… solo veo su rostro… esta seria… veo su pecho subir y bajar… creo que ah corrido tanto o mas que yo para alcanzarme…

-Tu…. No puedes irte… luego de confesarle tu amor a alguien… generalmente se espera a que esa persona de una respuesta…. No es así?

-Bueno…. Es que yo, no….

-Cállate…. Eres injusto… solo piensas en tu propio dolor…pero no te has puesto a pensar si yo estoy sufriendo…

-A- a que te refieres?

-Tu solo pensaste en liberar tus propios sentimientos… pero no pensaste si yo quería liberarlos también… no me dejaste desahogarme contigo… no me dejaste hablar…. Crees que eso es justo?

-Yo… lo siento…

-Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer… yo también tengo algo que decirte… me dejarías hacerlo?

No se que decir… su mirada esta puesta fijamente en mi esperando una respuesta… pero para que seguir escapando… talvez podría dejar las cosas así hoy, pero no mañana ni pasado... Ella en cualquier momento me encontraría y hablaría de todos modos…

-Esta bien… te escuchare

-Renji… tu me amas?

Pensé que seria directa… pero nunca tanto! Vaya… que pregunta… acababa de decirle mis sentimientos y ella me los pregunta otra vez…

-Es que acaso no me entendiste cuando te lo dije en el árbol?

-Si… pero quiero oír esas palabras…

-Esta bien… yo… yo… yo te amo, Rukia

Ya! Ya esta, Ya estaba dicho… lo dije… ella solo me mira…creo que quiere que yo hable… me interesa saber que piensa, que siente… Necesito oír que piensa de esto… y no esperare….

-Y tu Rukia… que… que sientes…. Por… mi….?

Por lo que veo… ella esta nerviosa… sus ojos y voz tiemblan… pero esta dispuesta a hablar….

-Renji… yo… no te quiero….

_Tus ojos tu voz… amiga_

_Tu respiración…_

_Me hicieron sentir por ti…_

_El amor que ayer perdí…_

Se acabo… dijo lo que yo tanto temía oír… esta claro… ella no me ama… no dudo en decirlo… esta mas que claro…se terminó… en su rostro se ve reflejado el rechazo… ahora ni siquiera podremos seguir como amigos… que penoso… soy el hombre mas penoso de todo el Seireitei… siento que las lagrimas van a caer por mis mejillas… esta era una batalla que yo no podía ganar…. Era un imposible…

_Tú amiga de ayer_

_Tu bien sabes que_

_Todo ha cambiado_

_Para siempre_

_Y ahora sabes que mi corazón_

_Lo ah confundido todo por amor_

_Y pierde sentido mi existir_

_Si tu no estas conmigo_

_Si tú sientes algo distinto_

_Entonces…_

-Yo te amo…

Que? Que es lo que acaba de decir? Que no me quiere… pero que me ama?

-Que dices Rukia?

-Que yo no te quiero… yo te amo…. Querer es muy poco para expresar lo que siento por ti…. Yo te amo, y eso es mucho más que el cariño…

Ya no puedo esconder mi felicidad…. Lloro…. Al igual que ella… nos acercamos mutuamente… y ella toma mi cara entre sus manos… el solo contacto de sus dedos contra mi rostro hace mi cuerpo estremecer... sus caricias son tan suaves y delicadas…

Toma mi mano y me dirige hacia mi cama, hace que me siente y comienza a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos… es todo tan hermoso… siento su aliento cerca de mi rostro…su respiración… creo escuchar hasta los latidos de su corazón… junta mi frente con la suya… es un gesto realmente hermoso…

-Deja curarte todas tu heridas… déjame ser la primera en hacerlo… quiero estar contigo hasta que la muerte decida llevarme con ella…

Le respondo con caricias en su rostro… en su cabello… en sus ojos…

-Déjame protegerte… Rukia…

Ya no aguanto mas… digo eso y la abrazo contra mi pecho… necesito sentir a la persona que amo a mi lado… sentir que me pertenece… sentir que me ama y hacerla comprender que yo también la amo… su corazón se acelera al igual que su respiración… me separo un momento… necesito probar algo… necesito tener el sabor de sus labios… quiero ser el primero en probarlos… el único en tenerlos… ser el primero…. Ella me mira… comprende a la perfección lo que quiero…sus mejillas se sonrojan y cierra sus ojos…me acerco lentamente hasta que logro unir sus labios a los míos… es algo maravilloso… sentir a la persona amada tan cerca es algo mágico… dejo que mi boca pruebe sus labios hasta cansarse y ella abre sus labios para que pueda introducir mi lengua en su boca… y lo hago… logro escuchar un gemido por parte de ella y me siento en la gloria… sus manos recorren mis hombros y mi cuello y logro sentir como trata de quitar la parte de arriba del traje de Shinigami…. Le sonrío y me quito yo mismo el estorboso uniforme… yo tampoco me quedo atrás… ya no puedo conformarme con unas simples caricias... necesito sentir el roce de su piel contra la mía y comienzo a quitar su ropa con una facilidad que ni yo mismo conocía… cuando logro terminar mi labor me dedico a observarla… es realmente hermosa… ella me mira con su rostro completamente iluminado por la felicidad que a ambos nos invade… la recuesto sobre mi cama y comienzo a recorrer su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana… ella se dedica a delinear mis tatuajes con sus manos y sus labios se han apoderado de mi cuello … es mi turno para suspirar…me pongo nervioso… mi respiración se acelera y siento algo entre mis piernas… Rukia busca mis labios hasta encontrarlos y comienza a besarme como si el mundo se fuera a acabar… no quiero que esto termine… los besos se vuelven cada vez mas apasionados y yo ya no aguanto mas… no quiero lastimarla así que me separo bruscamente.

-Q- Que te pasa?

-Rukia… yo… no puedo seguir… no quiero lastimarte… no puedo seguir con algo que talvez tu no quieras... no puedo obligarte a nada... no soy capaz de hacerte daño…

Aparto mi mirada de tu rostro, avergonzado, pero tu tomas mi cara entre tus manos haciendo que te mire directamente a los ojos… su mirada es realmente hermosa... me mira inspirándome una ternura angelical…

-Renji… acaso crees que yo no quiero esto? Si realmente no me sintiera preparada para continuar te lo hubiera dicho… yo confió plenamente en ti y se que no harás nada que pueda lastimarme o hacerme daño… te amo… y quiero ser una sola contigo…

-Rukia…confía en mi… prometo nunca lastimarte… eres lo más preciado que tengo

-Siempre he confiado en ti…

Esas… esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír… eran la clave para poder continuar con esto… la confianza era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento y ella con su dulce voz me lo hizo saber… volví a recostarla en mi cama y comencé a recorrer sus hombros con delicadeza para poder quitar su ropa interior (supongo que los Shinigamis usan… no pueden ser tan sucios! ¬¬ acabo de quitarle la magia al momento) al soltar la prenda puedo ver su blanca piel brillar a la luz de la luna y sus mejillas se sonrojan por la vergüenza… nota mi mirada clavada en ella y me habla

-N- no me mires así… me da vergüenza…

Le sonrío… ella nunca demuestra debilidad ante nadie y me agrada ser el primero en hacerla sentirse avergonzada… comienzo a besar su cuello y suelta pequeños gemidos que provocan un sin fin de emociones y sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo (Oh! El cuerpo bello de Renji! Kamisama sálvame! O¬O) siento sus manos recorrer mi cabello color rojo… el color de la pasión…. Precisamente lo que estábamos sintiendo en ese momento… una fuerte y dulce pasión… mi boca desciende y comienzo a trazar un camino con mis labios… comenzando desde su cuello hasta el valle de su pecho… nuestras respiraciones se agitan, ella cruza sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se aferra con fuerza mi cuerpo mientras que yo recorro con mis manos y mis labios todo su cuerpo… mis manos descienden y comienzan a quitar la parte de abajo de su uniforme de Shinigami (malditos uniformes!) logro quitar con maestría su ropa y ella se aferra con fuerza a mi…. Nos separamos un momento y nos sonreímos mutuamente… es hermoso ver a la persona que amas a tu lado por su propia voluntad… sentir que te ama y que tu la amas… ella me acaricia el rostro y besa mi frente… yo solo le sonrió y ella desciende sus manos hacia mi pantalón… trata de quitarlo pero al parecer le cuesta demasiado así que yo mismo lo quito de su lugar el único impedimento que no nos deja fundirnos en el placer de la pasión… nos quitamos las ultimas prendas para dar el paso final a este mar de amor que nos inunda a cada momento que pasa… separo sutilmente sus piernas y con el mas sumo cuidado que puedo tener, la penetro…

-Ah!

-Lo- lo siento… te estoy lastimando?

-N- no te preocupes... es solo el comienzo… luego me acostumbrare…

Al decir esto Rukia se abraza con fuerza a mi y puedo sentir el correr sus lagrimas por mi pecho… empiezo a acostumbrarme a la sensación de estar dentro de mi amada y de a poco comienzo a moverme dentro de ella… los gemidos que antes eran de dolor empiezan a escucharse solo de placer… al parecer ella ya esta acostumbrada a la sensación y comienza a disfrutar de la unión de nuestros cuerpos al igual que yo… los movimientos de apoco comienzan a acelerarse y a los minutos llegamos al clímax… nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión…

Comienzo a despertarme…. La luz del sol ciega mis ojos… pestañeo un par de veces y logro distinguir unos cabellos negros cerca de mi almohada… sonrío… nunca pensé que llegaría a estar tan cerca de ella… acaricio sus cabellos de ébano con suavidad para no despertarla, pero al parecer no lo consigo… Rukia comienza a moverse entre las mantas y se despierta…

-Renji?Que hora es?

-Ni idea…

-En todo caso no me importa que horas sean… ya no me importa nada…

-Porque dices eso? Acaso yo no te importo?

_Ahora sabes que mi corazón_

_Lo ah confundido todo por amor_

_Cada día que pasa sin ti_

_La vida se me escapa_

_Siento que muere otra vez_

_Mi corazón_

_Tu bien sabes que…_

_Nada será igual_

_Cargo, un amor a escondidas_

_Si tu no estas conmigo_

_Siento que muere otra vez_

_Mi corazón_

- Tu… eres lo mas importante en mi vida…por eso ya nada me importa… no me importa nadie mas que tu….

-Te amo… Rukia…

-Y yo… Abarai Renji

The End

* * *

Soy pésima haciendo finales.. ¬¬ ya me di cuenta… pero no importa ya esta hecho, ojala les haya gustado y espero pronto hacer otro song-fic.. ah! Y es la primera vez que hago un Lemon así que no me manejo mucho en el tema…… Cualquier crítica constructiva me sirve a si que dejen no más sus review….

Misao-Maru

* * *

Nota de la "publicadora" jaja: Este fic es de una amiga mia, espero que les guste y si dejan reviews dejenlos a su nombre…eso espero les guste! 


End file.
